1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrangements for releaseably joining structural members together, and more particularly to arrangements for releaseably joining large panels of thin, planar configuration of the type used as office furnishings and the like.
2. History of the Prior Art
It is becoming increasingly popular to furnish offices and other rooms or spaces using a panel system in which a plurality of large panels of thin, planar configuration and of like or different size are joined together. The joined panels form wall units which can act as partitions and which are used to support such objects as shelves and desk tops, resulting in work areas of desired configuration.
Panel systems are most effective when the individual panels, corner posts and the like are easily assembled and disassembled. The nature of most offices using such systems requires that the individual panels and other components be easily disassembled from an existing arrangement for assembly into a different arrangement in the same or a different location. At the same time the individual panels and other members of the system must be relatively firm and rigid when assembled so as to act much in the same manner as building walls and permanent pieces of furniture when assembled and put to use.
Examples of panel systems which have been successfully used in various office and other environments include U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,165, PANEL SYSTEM, Timmons, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,972, PANEL JOINING ARRANGEMENTS, Timmons, both of which are commonly assigned with the present application. Other examples of panel systems are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,102 of Albinson et al, 3,713,257 ofBeavres, 3,694,975 of Pollock, 1,208,568 of Kane, 3,492,766 of Andrew, 3,471,978 of Fenwick, 3,648,419 of Marks, 2,796,158 of Miles et al, 3,174,592 of Berman et al and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,215 of Propst et al.
The panel arrangements described in the two above indentifiedTimmons patents work very well for a great variety of different environments and applicatons for such systems. However, there occasionally arises the need for features not present in such arrangements as well as a desire to provide alternative panel joining arrangements for various reasons. For example, it may become desirable or necessary to replace one or more panels in an existing panel arrangment in the face of limited clearance above the panels and without the need to move or remove various portions of the existing panel arrangement. In the arrangement shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,972 of Timmons, an elongated spacing member disposed within large slots at the facing edges of an adjacent pair of panels must be removed before one of the panels can be moved laterally relative to the other. The spacing member must be lifted vertically so as to completely clear both panels before one of the panels can be moved laterally relative to the other. However, where space above the joined panels is limited such as by a low ceiling, the rigid spacing member cannot be raised high enough to clear the panels. In such situations relative lateral movement of the joined panels cannot be accomplished without first pulling the joined panels away from each other. Such action may require movement or disassembly of large or cumbersome arrangements of the assembled panels, all to accomplish the simple act of replacing a single panel within the assembly of panels. Similar comments apply to U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,165 of Timmons where the facing edges of joined panels must be pulled away from one another far enough to remove a plurality of dowels from one or both of the facing edges.
Other desirable features in a panel system include panels which are of relatively simple configuration and therefore easy to construct and a system for joining or disassembly of the panels which is relatively easy to carry out and which does not require pounding or forcing of the panels together. Work tops, shelves and other components are desirably mounted on the panels using an arrangement which permits relatively easy disassembly or removal of such items while at the same time avoiding the necessity for holes or other obliteration of the side surfaces of the panels.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved panel system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a panel system in which the individual panels are of relatively simple construction and are relatively easily assembled and disassembled.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a panel system in which a single panel can be removed or replaced within an existing assembly of the panels in the face of limited overhead space and without the need to move or disassemble other portions of the assembly.